1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a direct image processing method by which an image processing apparatus directly receives a predetermined image file from a host computer and prints or transfers the image file, and an apparatus for performing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a block diagram of a conventional image printing system. Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional image printing system includes a host computer 10 and an image printing apparatus 100. The host computer 10 is typically connected to the image printing apparatus 100 by a universal serial bus (USB) 50 or the like. The host computer 10 includes an assistant memory unit 14, which stores a driver for driving the image printing apparatus to print image files, a processor unit 12, which converts data of the image files to data in a predetermined printing format according to the driver stored in the assistant memory unit 14, and a USB interface unit 16 for communicating with an image printing apparatus 100.
The image printing apparatus 100 includes a USB interface unit 110 for communicating with the host computer 10, a memory unit 120 for storing image files received from the host computer 10, a data conversion unit 130 converting the received image files to data in a predetermined printing format, a printing engine unit 140 for printing the converted data, and a control unit 150 for controlling the overall operation of the image printing apparatus 100.
FIG. 2 is a flowchart illustrating a conventional method of printing image files with the conventional image printing network of FIG. 1. In order to print an image file, a user selects a predetermined image file and inputs a printing command to print the selected image file via a user interface unit such as a mouse or a keyboard in operation 210. In response to the printing command, the processor 12 retrieves the image printing apparatus driver for driving the image printing apparatus 100 from the assistant memory unit 14 and converts the selected image file to data in a predetermined printing format in operation 220. The converted printing format data is transferred to the image printing apparatus 100 via the USB 50 in operation 230. The transferred printing format data is printed via the printing engine 140 under the control of the control unit 150 in operation 240.
Alternatively, in a conventional fax transferring network, which includes a fax apparatus and a host computer, in order to transfer an image file, a fax apparatus driver stored in the host computer is retrieved and an image file to be transferred is converted to data in a predetermined fax format. The converted fax format data is transferred to the fax apparatus via a USB, and the fax apparatus transfers the transferred fax format transfer data to an external network using transfer information such as a fax number input by a user.
General photograph image printing apparatuses or fax apparatuses include a data conversion unit, which converts image files to be printed or transferred to data in a predetermined print or fax format. Accordingly, a host computer does not require an image printing apparatus driver or a fax apparatus driver for converting image files to data in a printing or a fax format corresponding to the image printing apparatus or the fax apparatus, respectively.
However, time is required to interpret the data in a printing or a fax format that has been converted from an image file using an image printing apparatus or fax apparatus driver in a host computer. Accordingly, the processing of image files in conventional image printing apparatuses or fax apparatuses is slowed.